Still Dreaming
by GayestCat
Summary: Aria, better known IA is found in a hidden garden in the woods lying in a fountain with no clothes and a wound in her stomach. Kradness finds her and brings her to his large home with his sister and brothers who are far from ordinary. However, there are many secrets hidden with in IA. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to 'Still Dreaming'! The video is the inspiration and the characters within this fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy the Prologue!**

** NORMAL **

"That girl is the devil."

"I hear she's the devil's child."

"Sh! She'll hear us and send us all to hell!"

A group of people were crowed around a young girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a ripped up and dirty white dress and chains tied her up to a brick walk by the neck and arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes and they stung the cuts on her body.

"Theres not doubt she's related to the devil, she survived getting her tongue cut off and all that torture."

The girl had stopped fighting to get free after struggling for days and days on end.

"They've tried a exorcism and even tried to burn her at the stake but nothing kills her."

As the girl aged, at 17 years she had stopped aging all together. People became furious. At 18 years of age, a goddess by the name of Iku had freed the girl. Years and years went by. She watched empires build, expand, and fall. She watched some succeed and thrive. She watched as religions started. People searched for her, but she was never to be found until one day...


	2. Six Trillion Years Later

ღ~ Colorless Deep ~ღ

I don't know

I don't know how I got here

I don't know how I'm still here

I don't know I don't know why I'm like this

I don't know why I am treated this way

I don't know anything

All I know is the punishment

And the coldness that covers my body

ღ~ღ

Six Trillion Years Later

It was a warm spring morning, it had just rained the night before and fresh dew covered the grass.

A little ways into the woods was a large castle. It's gray and dull appearance made it unwelcoming to others. With in this castle, laid a young man. He awoke with a slight groan and pushed his very dark green hair out of his face. His black eyes stared at the plain ceiling before he sat up. He grabbed his black button up shirt that was hanging on the chair beside his bed and he pushed his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. He ran his fingers through his slightly messy bangs and then left the room into the hall. He was greeted by a boy a bit younger than he was. The boy had pink hair and a mischievous smile on his face, with curiosity in his dark pink eyes.

"Kradness~" he said with a taunting voice.

"Kazuto, I'm not going to allow you to get me in trouble again." Kradness said and pushed past Kazuto and made his way down the hall and down the stairs into the main room. On the red couch laid a young man with messy red hair and deep red eyes. He was half asleep and his shirt was unbuttoned half way. His black pants were twisted, hinting that he had a ruff night. Kradness let out a sigh and made his way to the front door and exiting. He pushed through the bushes, and bushes of flowers and made his way to the woods. He began to walk as if he knew where he was going, and looked up at the sky as we went along. The sky was filled with gray clouds, as if they were threatening to rain.

As he went deeper, and deeper into the woods it began to become more lush and filled with beautiful trees and flowers the covered the ground like a thin blanket. As he made his way a bit deeper in the woods, he pushed apart branches in his way and stepped through and found himself in a garden. The garden had a marble fountain in the center, and a cobble stone pathway around it. There was rose bushes of many colors and some narcissus and hyacinths spread about. But something quickly caught Kradness's eye. The water in the fountain was tinted blood red. Within the fountain, a maiden laid seemingly unconscious in the water. She had very light blonde hair, almost white. Her skin was pale and soft looking. Her eyes were closed and her pink lips were slightly parted. She lacked clothing, and a light pink blush danced across Kradness's face, but he was relived to see her chest rising up and down. He made his way slowly over to the fountain and kneeled beside it. He softly poked her cheek, and got no reaction.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear. Once again, no reaction came from the maiden. He pulled up his sleeves, and reached into the water, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. He saw that on her side was a healing wound, that no longer dripped blood. In alarm he ran quickly to the trees and pushed past and used his quick speed to make his way back to his castle like home.

Once he reached it, he bursted through the large wooden doors and approached the young red haired man and pushed him off the couch onto the floor, and laid the maiden down in his place.

"Hey! What the hell Kradness?!" The red head remarked.

"Not now, Seito!" Kradness shouted. "Get me the fucking first aid!" Kradness commanded.

"Woah! Where'd ya get the-"

"NOW!" Kradness shouted, his eyes flashing a blood red. Seito quickly left the room and then returned minutes later with a red box. Kradness grabbed it from Seito's hands and quickly opened it and pulled out a large bandage and wrapped it around her stomach where the wound was.

"Where'd ya find her?" Seito asked kneeling down besides Kradness.

"The fountain in Mom's garden." Kradness replied.

"She's beautiful." A quite voice spoke out from behind the young men. They turned around to see a face peaking over the couch.

"Yuga, don't try anything." Kradness said looking Yuga straight in his white eyes. Yuga had black hair and white eyes. His skin was almost pure white, unlike the others who's skin was only fair.

"Who is she?" Yuga asked quietly.

"Beats me." Kradness replied.

"Mh!" A female voice squeaked. The boys all turned their attention to the girl. She had her eyes tightly shut and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes slightly opened, and her head fell to the side. She opened her eyes a little more, and saw Kradness and bolted up in alarm and screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Kradness said putting a hand on her back. She moved away from the three boys and attempted to cover her exposed body. Tears pricked her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you okay?" Kradness said softly. She ignored him and continued to cry in fear. "We're not gonna hurt you." He added. The girl looked up a bit and tried to stop crying. "Seito, go get some clothes from Sakura's room." Kradness said.

"Fine, but she'll kill me." Seito said and went upstairs. Kradness took his shirt off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Here, this will do for now." Kradness said with a smile. The girl blushed and stopped crying. Kradness sat down next to her and she flinched a bit. "What's your name?" Kradness asked leaning towards her a bit.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak before croaking out a few letters.

"A-A-Ar-Ar-Ari-Aria."

"Aria?" Kradess verified and she nodded.

"IA." She said. "C-C-Ca-Call me I-IA."

"Alright IA, well what were you doing in the fountain?" Kradness asked.

"I-I was a-attacked." IA replied still shaken up by it.

"Why-"

"This was all I could find here." Seito said throwing some clothes at IA.

"T-Thank you." IA said.

"Woah it talked." Seito joked. At hearing the comment, IA's eyes suddenly became silver and she was furious. She stood and walked right up to him.

"We will NOT be referred to as 'it' any longer! We are not a item! We are a person!" IA's voice was slightly deeper and more mature. Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion.

"IA...?" Kradness questioned.

"IA is currently not here. I am Iku. Now, we're going to put on this clothing, and we'll be off. Thank you." The girl now claiming to be Iku said and grabbed the clothing. She put on the frilly pink panties, and pulled on the layered white dress. Then she made her way to the door but Kradness blocked it.

"Don't go!" Kradness said.

"Why should I not?" Iku asked.

"Just let IA come back out, please." Kradness requested.

"Very well." Iku said. Her eyes changed back to IA's vibrant blue eyes.

"IA...?" Kradness asked noticing the change.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" IA apologized quickly.

"Don't, come on sit down." Kradness said leading her back to the couch and sat her down.

"What the hell was that?" Seito asked with anger in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry... That was Iku, she's a goddess that uses me as a vessel along with the other girls." IA explained.

"What?" Seito asked in complete confusion.

"I'm not gonna spill out my whole story. First you're gonna have to answer these questions: who are you all, and are you going to send me away or hurt me?" IA asked looking at only Kradness.

"I'm Ozora Kradness, this is my brother Ozora Yuga, and my step brother Ozora Seito. And we won't send you off or hurt you. Unless you want to leave then go ahead." Kradness quickly replied.

"Okay... well, this is sudden, but can I stay with you?" IA asked still looking Kradness in the eyes.

"Well...," Kradness trailed off and looked at Yuga and Seito who both had looks of approval. "Why not?"

"Thank you!" IA exclaimed and threw her arms around Kradness's neck. Then she quickly pulled away and blushed a deep red. "S-Sorry..." Then silence filled the room for a few moments till Yuga spoke up,

"I'm hungry." He then quickly grabbed IA's shoulder and pushed her head to the side revealing her bare neck.

"Yuga!" Kradness shouted, but he was seconds to late. Yuga flashed his fangs and bit into IA's neck and began to suck.

"Ah~!" IA let out feeling the sharp pain in her neck. Seito ran over to Yuga and pulled him off IA.

"Forgot to mention," Kradness said with a slight smirk and licked the remaining blood dripping down IA's neck. "We're a family of vampires."

Hey, so I hope you liked chapter 1~! I just can't wait to get more into the story! And a little note, the part "Colorless Deep" is just a little piece of IA's thoughts and sorta paraphrased parts from "Six Trillion Years and Overnight"


	3. Welcoming IA

Welcoming IA

IA blushed a deep red after Kradness had licked her neck. The bite marks quickly healed.

"That works out perfectly, I'm immortal.. as far as I know at least." IA said with a smile.

"So I drink as much as I want?" Yuga asked with a small smile.

"I guess." IA replied simply. Yuga seemed quite happy, but then he suddenly hid behind the couch. IA felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she was pulled backwards. Above her was a boy with pink hair and dark pink eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked simply.

"I-I-IA...!" IA hesitantly replied.

"Cool. I'm Kazuto." He said and let go. Kradness rolled his eyes at his younger step brother's behavior.

"IA will be staying with us, so don't try anything on her or I'll kick your ass got it?" Kradness said and Kazuto ignored him.

"Yeah yeah." Kazuto replied sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, Yuga, Seito can you prepare the spare room for IA?" Kradness requested.

"Okay." Yuga said and went upstairs but Seito stayed in place.

"Hell no." Seito said, and instead he left and went into the other room.

"Well that helps." Kradness said under his breath.

"Hey Kradness, can I give IA a tour of the house?!" Kazuto asked eagerly.

"Sure but I'm going with. I don't trust you alone." Kradness said. Kazuto rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Alright, well let's go." Kazuto said and lead the way to the door next to the staircase. He passed the door to Kradness who held it open for IA and closed it behind her. "Well this is the kitchen slash dining room." Kazuto said. The walls of the room were white and there was black cabinets above and below with a white counter top and sink. On the other side of the room was a black table with black chairs. In the center was a vase filled with different colored roses. "And if you go this way," Kazuto said opening a door between the door they had entered through and the counter. "You'll be in the study." The room had a red carpet and black walls with lights along them to brighten up the room. There was a whole wall of book shelves. In the center of the room was two black chairs and a white circular coffee table with a lamp in the center. There was a desk with a computer and notepads and pens spread about the table.

"And through this way," Kazuto said and opened the door leading the three back to the main entrance. "You'll be back where you started. And up the stairs," he started again and lead IA upstairs. "Are where our bedrooms are. Yours is on the third floor." Kazuto explained.

"This one's Yuga's, then Kazuto's, mine, Seito's, Taiga's, and Ichiro." Kradness explained gesturing to each door as he went down the list.

"Our sister Sakura's room is across from yours." Kazuto said beginning to make his way up the stairs. IA and Kradness followed, and IA soon found herself in another hallway.

"Right there is the library slash study, I guess you could call it. That's your room, Sakura's room, that's the storage room, and that's the bathroom, and that's Sakura's bathroom. You two can share." Kazuto said gesturing to each door as he went down the hall.

"Okay, thank you both very much." IA said with a soft smile.

"No problem." Kazuto said pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and pulling off the wrapper and sticking it in his mouth.

"Yeah." Kradness agreed. "Come on, we'll show you your room." Kradness added opening the door to her room. Inside, Yuga was putting the finishing touches on the bed. The room had dark purple walls and black carpet. The bed had a large dark wooden frame, and the comforter was black with matching black pillows. Yuga ducked behind the side of the bed when he heard the door open. He peaked our the side and saw the three and stood back up and went over to them.

"There is a bunch of our sister's old clothes in the closet." Yuga said clinging to Kradness's arm.

"Okay, thank you." IA thanked him with a smile. Yuga gave a small smile but quickly got rid of it. Then IA's eyes turned silver once again and she turned to the boys. "It seems IA has agreed to stay... Please, be nice to her and the others. They all hold memories of IA to help shield her from the bad memories. If you are able to seprate us from IA she will regain her memories and we will be free. All of us in one body is dangerous. IA is in grave danger, so please, help us." Iku spoke with her mature voice.

"But how?" Kradness asked.

"Kei knows. It's going to be tough to get him out though... You'll have to get Eve and Angel to talk to you first. They'll be able to convince him to talk. But the two are quite tricky to comprimise with." Iku explained.

"I'm confused." Kazuto said taking the lollipop out of his mouth to speak and then placing it back in his mouth.

"You'll see soon enough." Iku said.

"Wait, what memories of IA's do you possess?" Kradness asked.

"Her memories of war I guess you could call them." She replied. "Well I'll be back when needed." And with that IA's eyes faded back to blue. IA's eyes closed and she fell backwards. Everyone gasped, and Kradness reached out and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"IA?" He asked softly. He got soft breaths in reply, but her eyes remained closed.

"She's probably tired. Just put her to bed." Kazuto pointed out and then turned to leave the room. "Come on Yuga, let's go grab a snack." He added and left with Yuga following.

Kradness sighed and laid IA down on her bed. He pulled back the comforter and covered her up. He made his way over to the door and turned the light off. He stood in the door way and watched her silently for a few moments, afraid to leave the maiden alone. Eventually, he shut the door behind him and made his way down the hallway and into his room. He laid down on his unmade bed and stared at the ceiling.

In the morning Kradness awoke early, while the sun still rose. He turned over in his bed, and then IA popped back into his mind. He bolted out of bed, and rushed to her room, only to find her sitting in front of her window in a wooden chair with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Kradness approached her and called her name out in a questioning voice. "IA...?" She bolted out of her seat and gasped. She backed up against the window. There was intense fear in her eyes and she was obviously very scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." He trailed off getting closer and she began to shake.

The door opened and Seito stood in the door way.

"Dude don't touch her. That's not a good idea." He said.

"Why?" Kradness asked.

"She'll start to cry." Seito replied and Kradness stepped away from her and she slowly stopped shaking. Kradness began to think back to the other day, remembering the girls' names Iku had mentioned.

"...Eve?" Kradness asked the girl. She nodded her head in response.

"How'd you know her name?" Seito asked.

"The girl Iku told us yesterday about her." Kradness replied.

"P-Please don't touch me...," she spoke up in a soft quiet voice. "I don't want to be touched anymore... please..." She begged sinking onto the floor. The two boys looked at her and then each other and they both came to realization of what Eve meant.


End file.
